


Coming Out

by Karatewolf27



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fitz is trans, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Nonbinary Character, Swearing, daisy is anxious, daisy is nonbinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatewolf27/pseuds/Karatewolf27
Summary: Daisy comes out to the team as nonbinary.fluff ensuesmid-season 3
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> I read a headcanon that Daisy uses she/they pronouns by @kctaradoras on twitter and read a fic about daisy being nonbinary and those stuck with me so I wrote those :))
> 
> edit: FJSJAJ I WENT BY SHE/THEY PRONOUNS WHEN I WROTE THIS AND NOW I GO BY THEY/THEM PRONOUNS IM CACKLING

Daisy’s heart was racing. 

Their fingers were trembling, their breaths coming in short spurts as they pace back and forth. 

“Daisy? Why’d you bring us here?” Coulson asks, confusion clear on his face. 

“I think she’s trying to tell us something, Phil.” May deadpans next to him. 

Daisy clenches their fists, zeroing on that word. 

_ She _ .

It felt so  _ wrong.  _

Daisy stops pacing, turning instead to look at Coulson and May. 

“May’s right, I uh, do have to tell you something.” They run their fingers through their hair, “ _ God _ why is this so hard to say.” 

Daisy screws up their eyes, trying to stop the hot tears pricking at the corners of their eyes. 

“So, uh, I’ve been confused recently, and I think I finally got it figured out.” 

Daisy stands still fiddling with their hands, glancing up at Coulson and May’s faces, and sees them nodding, so they continue, 

“I, uh I’m nonbinary. So I’d like it if you could refer to me with they/them pronouns, uh please.”

_ Oh god what if I messed up, what if they kick me out of SHIELD, what if- _

Coulson interrupts their thoughts by taking a step forward, placing a hand on their shoulder, and giving them a comforting smile. “I love you so much no matter what, thank you for sharing this with us.” He then envelopes Daisy into a hug. They smile, before leaning into the hug, tears streaming down their face. 

Coulson steps away and sees May nodding approvingly. “I support you Daisy, no matter what.” 

Daisy smiles a teary grin at May and launches at her for a hug. May steps back, somewhat alarmed, before returning the hug. 

“Thank you both, so much,” Daisy says, pulling out of the hug to look at both of them.

* * *

“Daisy could you hand me that wrench?” Fitz asks, holding out his hand. 

“Sure.” They grab a wrench and drop it in Fitz's hand. 

“Thanks, Daisy.” Daisy hops down from the bench they're sitting on and turns to face Fitz, who's working on their new gauntlets. 

“Fitz, I uh have to tell you something.” Fitz looks up from his work, “yeah?” 

Daisy takes a deep breath, “I’m nonbinary.” 

Fitz blinks, before breaking into a huge grin. 

“Trans buddies!” He exclaims, holding out his fist for a fist bump. “Female to male, I was born with the wrong lego set.”

Daisy looks blankly for a second, and then, “you’re trans?” 

Fitz scratches the back of his head. “I could've sworn I told you, hm.” 

“You’re trans too.” Daisy deadpans, eyes wide with interest. He nods, a smile still on his face. Daisy lurches forward at him and wraps him in a hug. 

“Fuck yeah trans buddies!!” They say, a large smile clear on their face.

* * *

“I’m nonbinary.” Daisy blurts it out before they could stop themself, wincing every time Mack had used she/her pronouns in his previous sentence. “So, they/them pronouns please.” 

Mack pauses the game they were currently playing and turns to look at them.

“Thanks for telling me this, Tremors.” He gives a small smile and pulls them in for a side-armed hug. 

“Now watch as I destroy you in this game.” 

Daisy laughs, “as if.” They grin at Mack before he resumes the game.

* * *

Daisy’s laying in bed when they tell Jemma. they roll on their side, staring face to face with Jemma. 

“I have to tell you something. I’m nonbinary.” Jemma smiles at them lovingly. 

_ I love her so much.  _

“I’m so glad you felt comfortable enough to share that with me.” She pulls Daisy in for a kiss, tangling her fingers in Daisy’s hair. She finally pulls away leaving Daisy breathless. 

“I love you, Daisy.” 

Daisy smiles, “I love you too.” They stare at each a bit more in comfortable silence. “

So, they/them pronouns?” Jemma asks, making sure. Daisy nods in confirmation. 

“Thank you so so much for accepting me.” 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I?”

Daisy wrings their hands anxiously. “Well, just in some of the foster homes I’ve been in have been really homophobic and transphobic. And I know you're not like that. I was just anxious.”

Jemma’s gaze softens as she holds Daisy’s hand and thumbs over it. “I will always accept you, no matter what.”

* * *

The next week, Daisy returned to their bunk after a long, hard mission. Joints aching, they open the door to her bunk and collapse on the bed. 

Feeling something crinkle underneath them, they roll over to find a package with an opaque covering. 

They rip it open, and almost start tearing up when they see what's inside.

It was a flag, more notably a flag with yellow, white, purple, and black stripes. 

The nonbinary flag.

A letter falls out as Daisy pulls it out to admire it. They pick it up and read it.

_ Dear Daisy, _

_ This is from the whole team! A little something to accessorize your room with! We just want you to know that we love and support you always! _

_ From, _

_ Coulson, Mack, Jemma, Fitz, and May _

**Several Months Later:**

When Daisy leaves the base, they stop by their bunk. 

They haven’t been in there for a while, ever since  _ Hive _ . 

They take the essentials, clothes, hygiene, stuff like that. As Daisy turns to leave, they take one last longing look at the flag hung up in their room, before deciding to pack that away too.

It was too important to just leave. Making sure the flag is safe inside their duffel, Daisy leaves, not looking back.


End file.
